Forever and Always
by Princesshungergames
Summary: Cato wins the 74th hunger games and clove wins the 75th. their struggle during and after their games. Love, Loss and Hurt for the victors. A new side to them both that they aren't just ruthless, barbaric killers. They Love forever and always. CLATO YAY
1. Eyes everywhere PART1

**Authors note: hey guys, I will try to post ever day but i have school so who knows. This is my first time writing but I have a story stuck in my head that I need to get out. I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES….. I 3 cato 'n' clove!**

**Cato- the day of his return home**

Walking…. Im not sure where im going but I don't object. I walk for about 10 minutes until im in front of a large grey stone building. The district 2 training. Didn't think I would be back here any time soon since I've just won the 74th hunger games. _Thump, thump, thump. _The familiar sound send shivers down my spine as I remember my many childhood memories. I decided walking in that I could have a little extra work out session while everyone is celebrating.

That's when I see her. Long black mahogany hair tied in a high pony tail. Her body small, fragile but deadly. And her eyes, mesmerising emerald green eyes that could kill anyone just by looking into them.

'you know training is cancelled today, I won…remember?' I smirk from behind her trying to act cool. _Oh no,_ _Big mistake cato do you really want to get her angry?. idiot._ Without any warning, a silver blade wizzes past my head and lands into dumpy behind me. 'Shit' I mumble underneath my breath as I flinch.

'FUCK YOU CATO' she shouts while grabbing her bag then walking out the doors. I quickly attempt to catch up to her. Desperate to talk. _Just act cool cato_.

'clove please just talk to me' _begging really?_

'leave me alone cato, I don't wanna talk to you!' _ugh she's so stubborn_

'c'mon clove, I don't even know what I've done to make you this angry. Can't we go back to before the games?' I plead to her, maybe I little too desperately.

'why cato?, so that we can remember how you told me you loved me but then have not one but two relationships with some skanks that died in that arena?' she screaming now. _holy shit cato you've really done it now!_

'no clove it's not what it looked like, they just wanted to make sure I wouldn't kill them ple-' she cuts me off

'well that's not what it looked like from here' damn I hate when she cries. I makes me want to cry. 'you don't know what it was like for me, what they said, I felt so vulnerable and weak. It all your fault!.'

'clove it doesn't matter… it never did, I love you and that's all that matters'

'No, it does matter, for me it does. Cato i-' I cut her off before could finish sentence with my lips smashing against hers. I just could help it. She's so hot when she's angry.

We kissed for like 5 minutes before I reluctantly pulled away from her. 'I love you, and you're the reason that I survived that horrible arena…please just give me another chance?' begging isn't my strong point but I need her so much that I don't care.

'ok.. but if you ever do anything like that again, I'll cut out yours eyes with my knife .' it's sort of funny cause I know she's not lying.

'sure' I say trying to hold back I giant grin and laughs

'but I we should take things slow, I don't want to rush'

'whatever you want babe' I beam with a massive smile upon my face, as I grab her hand and walk down the street to her house.

**Yay! I finished my first chapter! But the next will be of clove while Catos in the arena. Please review and I want ideas on what should happen next.**


	2. Eyes everywhere PART2

**Here is my 2****nd**** chapter! YAY! I have edited the first as it was horrendous. So thankyou for the review and here it is… **

Flashback

Clove

_Thump thump thump _the sounds of my blades hitting the target directly in the centre. Perfect shots. As I walk to retrieve my knives I hear some girls talking and can just manage to hear what they're saying.

'clove is so pathetic thinking that he could like _her_' scowls a red headed girl. I remember them as friends of layla, the girl tribute of district 2.

'ahaha I think it's kind of funny how she's so love sick over him' another laughs out

'Did you see how Layla was flirting with him and he was flirting back!'

'Yeah they're so meant for each other, cloves just getting in the way'

Oh no, they're talking about me. I sound stupid and vulnerable. That's it, I gonna kill someone now. And with a slight flick of my wrists, three gleaming blades are thrust into the wall missing each girl by millimetres.

'BITCH' one screamed

'You're so psychotic clove' shouted another before they ran off with fear that I might hurl another without purposely missing.

I couldn't help but smile as I replay their expressions when I threw the knives so closely to their precious faces. After all, it's their only thing going for them as they don't have any actual physical skills.

Once we were dismissed, I ran home instead of staying later. I just had to see what they were talking about. Cato cheating? No he wouldn't. Would he?

I turned on the TV only to find a brown haired bimbo snuggling up against cato. _OMG _. He is cheating! Well not really cheating, just flirting and humiliating _me. _

I watched glued to the screen as she flirted and he also flirted back. I felt would he like her and not me? Felt like throwing up until she tried showing off in front of him and like 14 giant parrots attacked her. Leaving nothing but a brutally bloody and messed up pile of human flesh. Cato just smirked and walked off with the others (district ones tributes, marvel and glimmer). The boy is okay with a spear but nothing compared to Cato and the slutty girl has only one kill.

Not even an hour later after Layla was killed did the district one girl _sparkles I think it is but who cares_ also starts flirting with him. _FUCKING HELL. Do any of these girls have any pride?_i hate him so much for humiliating me.

I ran out of my house furious with Cato. _How could he do this? I thought he loved me._

**Now that's the end of my 2****nd**** chapter. Hope you guys liked it. If you have any suggestions on what should happen next feel free to review. My next chapter is a brief idea and mini story of what happened in cloves HG. YAY**


	3. Clove's Arena

**Ok chapter 3 and its on cloves time in the arena. Get keen! Please review! Let me know if I need more information on the arena. DISCLAIMER**

The arena-

The arena was smaller than usual arenas and at certain times of the day, the entire arena (except a small area which changes every time there is a new event) transforms into different events. Eg poisonous gas, tracker jacker clouds, tidal waves and giant carnivorous insects.

It's a forest terrain with a large swamp, waterfall, dam and stream, all positioned in the shape of a cross on the outskirts of the small arena.

Due to the extreme conditions, the game makers have allowed a 10 second countdown which tells the tributes that the next event will be starting and anyone not in the safe zone will be brutally murdered.

19 tributes have already died in the 2 days that they have been in the arena.

11 in the bloodbath

5 from the events

3 from the careers, whom mercilessly murdered each tribute with inhumane brutality. Ensuring that they provided a good show for the capitol.

Clove

After killing our third tribute, I am certain that the careers left will soon turn on each other. This will occur once the girl tribute form district 3 dies _by my hand_. In the careers group is district 1 and district 2. Sugar and Titan _I think their names are_ from 1 and me _clove _and Ronna. Unfortunately, Ronna awarded leader because of his size and strength. _Oh please, as if, I could take him on any day._

We're walking to the next safe spot because the countdown is due any minute. Everyone is silent and giving each other deathly stares, the tension is rising quickly. I feel bored so take out one of my favourite knives and study it carefully. Running my fingers up and down its curved side and watching as the blazing sun is reflected of the blade. Just as a drop of blood slips down my finger, I fear a slit russel and quickly turn my back to see dirty red hair whip through the air and find its way onto Titan. _It's the girl from 3. _Before I could flick my wrist and implant it into 3s skull, the countdown begins.

Luckily the safe zone isn't too far away and I sprint towards it, abandoning titan and 3.

10 _run run run_

9 _Ronna is shouting at me to go faster_

8 _run run run_

7 _almost there_

6

5

4_ just a little further_

3 _I burst through the trees_

2 one large jump and I have made it into the safe zone with just enough time to spin myself around and see Titan plus 3 being devoured by tracker jackers.

_Boom boom_

With a matter of seconds, the tracker jackers disappeared and both bodies were collected by the hover craft.

_Snap_

Within a matter of seconds, we all positioned ourselves for an attack. _It's time. _I reach for 2 out of my wide collection of knives. Ready for my next kill, when the earth starts violently shake and everything goes blurry. _Run _. that's all I could think about. So I did.

I ran in the direction of the next safe spot but not directly, the others will also go this way as well.

_Boom_

I hear another just as the ground stops shaking and I reach the barrier of the safe zone. Breathlessly gasping for air, I allow myself a quick rest while I scan the surrounding trees for unordinary movement amongst them. _Nothing. _

_It was the end. The final bloodbath and the game makers destroyed it with an earthquake. What is happening?_

A parachute floats down past my face and I open it. 'accidental earthquake by game maker, this is the end. E.' _Enobaria great._

I slip the note in my pocket and reach for two knives in my chest ._they keep on disappearing. _Leaving me with only enough time to ready myself when I notice the shimmering blonde hair that I know too well.

_Sugar. _

_This is the end. Nothing will get in my way of winning. I need him with me and winning is the only way of getting it._

Flicking my wrist instantly puts a steady flow of blood running down her arm as I throw a knife at her. 'YOU LITTLE BITCH' she screams while holding her arm. _Stupid slut. _'what's wrong slut, can't handle a little cut?' I snicker with my deadliest glare. She launches he self at me but her anger blinds her and I easily dodge it countering with a punch in her stomach. 'get up and fight blondie' _wow! I sound monstrous. Oh well._

She falls to the ground and I grab her hair, pulling her head back. 'hmmm, I bet everyone thought that you were the prettiest right?' she groans her answer and I just smile, pulling her face closer to mine. 'your type doesn't deserve this, you girls with your curves and giant FAKE eyelashes that melts every guy you look at' I'm full of anger now. As I begin to slash her tanned cheek, she spits blood in my face and I stumbled back, surprised. _You're dead now bitch. _Without thinking, I kick her almost lifeless body out of the boundary where thousands of carnivorous insects awaiting some human flesh. I watch as she screams for death as they feed on her. Eventually , I decide the girl is done and I throw a sharp, curved knife behind my back. _Thump._

_I won._

**Ok that's my 3****rd**** in three days.i hope you guys like it and I would really appreciate if you review. As always, tell what you want to happen next. My next chapter may be of cloves return through catos eyes (there's an important twist!). bye bye**


	4. A new person

**Sorry for not updating the past few days, I have been busy with school and stuff. I really appreciate the reviews and could I have some more? Its just that when I get a review, I get some more inspiration for the next chapter. DISCLAIMER.**

CLOVE

My head is throbbing and I have idea where I am. The room is plain and white, with some machines connected to me and a bed. _Where are my clothes?_ All I have to cover up my body is a thin white sheet. _Ahhh too much white!_

I hear a slight click from the door and a bulky women steps inside my room. _Enobar_ia. She sits beside my bed. I know this must be uncomfortable for her so I give her the best smile I can manage. 'clove I'm so proud of you' it's obvious that this isn't her forte.

'thank you enobaria, I really appreciate it' she seems to soften once I say this but there is something wrong.

'what's wrong?' I blurt out without thinking _shit._

'well umm…. I'm not sure how to say this but…. Before you entered the games, you sort of….. were…pregnant' im shocked at her words. CATO. Is all that I can think in my mind.

'yeah but the stress of the arena was too much on your body…. Its dead' again I'm shocked by her words. _My _body held a baby and _my_ body killed it. CATO. Is still all I could think about. _Does he know? What if he doesn't? should I tell him? Would he leave me for killing our baby? _These question circle my brain.

'does, does he know?' I stammer out

'no' she said plainly

'can I see him' there are tears in my eyes trying to spill to my cheeks, but I wont let them. I won the games. Me, a victor. Nothing will make me cry.

'no' again as plainly as before.

Just as I was about to throw a tantrum, three colourful people bombarded into my room. _Oh no! please no. please not them. _' CLOVE' Alberta screeches in her headache worthy voice. ' clove, clove, beautiful clove. Were so proud of you' still headache worthy. I try to give them my best smile I can manage but the morphling is still waring off. 'and not a scar. The capitol can be so amazing sometimes!' oh gosh it's Maila. She's wearing a florescent yellow dress that reflects the light right into my eyes. With a pink wig and god knows what else. The others are pretty much wearing the same but in different colours. Before I could say anything, I'm pushed into a white room and striped of the blanket.

I spent about 4 hours getting scrubbed and washed until my skin was tingly and sore. Then my hair was poked and prodded until they decided on my hair left down with slight curls. My dress was amazing. Too amazing. Especially for someone like me. It was a black lace dress that finished at the knee. The straps tied behind my back and there was a deep red ribbon that tied around my waist. Beautiful. I looked beautiful and …normal? Wow.

Suddenly, I was dragged into an elevator and then pushed onto stage when Ceaser called my name.

Interview-

'Now let me introduce the deadly and beautiful CLOVE' everyone cheered my name as I walked onto stage in my black 6 inch wedges. Taking a seat opposite to Ceasor. His hair was a sickly orange that looks like vomit._eww_.

'so clove, you were the smallest of the careers right?' his smile is wide and creepy

'oh Ceasor, you should know that size doesn't always necessarily matter now does it' I ask the crowd and they go wild. He just laughs and we talk for a little bit longer. Then they replay the games. _2 hours of murder_. Literally! We talk some more and then I walk of stage. They push me into another room where I sit for ages.

'let me in you bastards' I jump when I hear a familiar male voice

'I'm very sorry sir but no one can see her' _ugh idiots_

'i won the 74th hunger games, don't make me angry or I will snap your neck' he shouts

There's a click of the door and a tall muscular blonde headed, man smashes through the door. All I could do was run into his arms and start sobbing. A lot. We walk into my apartment and then into my room. Once he shuts the door, I pull him close to me. Our lips crash together for a soft kiss that soon deepens with emotion. He pushes me against the wall and I moan in excitement. I quickly pull of his shirt and trace is perfect abs.

Something suddenly clicks inside of me and I burst into a steady flow of tears. 'clove, what's wrong?' _damn him and his_ amazing niceness. 'I can't…. I can't do this to you'_ ugh I'm still crying a lot._' what are you talking about clove? You didn't do anything' _oh how I wish he was right. _'no I did….it's dead….our baby. Cato I was pregnant… before the games but it died. It's all my fault' I fall to the ground crying like crazy. He puts me into his arms and rocks me forward and back 'no, it's not your fault. It's the games. I love you and we don't need a baby right now' he picks me up and onto my bed where we lay for hours in each other's arms.


	5. Mind Games

Cato POV-

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Mine?_

_Baby_

_Clove_

_Ours_

_Games_

_Gone_

_How could this happen? How could she get pregnant? I love her, I know that but how? Yes we slept together but still?_

I woke up to find clove still lightly crying in her sleep. _Damn I hate it when she cries._'clove we need to get ready, we're going home today' she reluctantly gets up and moves to the shower and I leave her room into mine. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

Clove

The next few days were filled with giant crowds, cheering and pretty much nothing else. Winning a quarter quell is apparently a big deal, who knew?

I'm sitting by my window in my new house at the victors village just thinking about everything_. In 3 weeks, everything changed_. He was always there, just not the way it used to be._3 weeks ago._

Soon it will be my 18th birthday and in district 2, it's a big deal for a victor to turn 18 as they should already be of that age. The capitol insists on having a huge party where I will be the centre of attention. _Kill me now._Everyone will be there, including him. Not being able to talk to him is driving me crazy but no one seems to notice, all except one. Caila; my older sister who could have become a victor, just like me, but stepped down to marry Damon instead. She comes by every day to see me or ensure that I haven't attempted suicide. I know she's worried but if I tell her, she will hear _everything._ I can't be vulnerable again

'hey sis'

' um, hey caila' I try to hide the hurt in my voice but I can't do it anymore. It hurts too much.

' clove I worried about you' damn she's good. ' your health is slowly deteriorating, you be able to do much anymore'

'no shit sherlock' I try one of my mean comments wanting her to leave but she doesn't take the hint.

'clove, I'm your sister, please tell what's wrong' _shit she's too good._A tear escapes my eyes and I can't hold it in any longer. It's time to tell.

I tell her everything. Cato, his games, how I felt. Then my games and after some deep breathes, the baby.

'I-I just-just can't do it anymore' I say between sobs

'shhhhh shhhhhh, its okay clove, your okay' I try to believe her but It's just too hard.

* * *

_18_

_Today I'm 18_

My prep team comes and scrubs me down and does the usual. Cleaning, plucking, waxing_,_makeup and hair. This goes on for about 4 hours until I feel sore _and_empty. The emptiness inside of me is unimaginable. Waking up and knowing that _you_killed an unborn baby is worse than killing 23 teenagers. _Empty_

My stylist comes in and dresses me but I hardly take any notice for emptiness is all I feel. No pai, no pleasure, just empty.

Once again, I'm dressed in red and black. I black dress that sticks to my curves and shows off the bright red fabric that patterns on my curves.

(this is the dress In a better description) a dress that stops just above the knee. On the sides theres blood red material instead of blacks that covered in black dress. Black heels and my glossy black, curly hair rolls over my back and shoulders. Theres a giant hole at the back of my dress just underneath my boob line and above my tiny butt.

Stunning, mesmerizing, beautiful? That is what I look like. For good measure I decide to carve a rose on my perfect skin. Blood doesn't come but the cuts leave beautiful red lines that show the rose

A car arrives and I'm pushed into it. Then when it finally stops I open the door to find hundreds of flashing lights and their all directed at me.

I plaster a huge smirk/smile on my face and enter the justice building _this is it._

Once I push open the doors, everyone turns and stares at me. Some are fearful, some envious, some proud and some lustful. _This is going to be a long night._

I talk to random strangers as the congratulate me on my victory. Blah blah blah.

My best friends tayler and geminai launch themselves at me through giggles and screams.

'omg this is mazing!' squels tay

'omg _you_look amazing' gem announces

'thanks guys, I really appreciate both look amazing as well, all the guys are probably lining up to talk to you both'

'ahaha yeah right. Not when theres a hot eighteen year old girl victor loose in 2' counter tay with gem nodding in agreement

'_he_will just die when he sees you'

'yeah, and then ditch that blonde bimbo whos pretty much attached to him'

And that's when I see him, tall and muscular wearing a black suit with his dress shirt buttons undone at the top. Gem was right with the 'attach' and 'bimbo' part. This girl looked like a prostitute and grabbing at cato as if hes gonna kill her if she doesn't stop touch him.

'typical capitol slut' I murmur aloud _shit_

'ohh c'mon clo, you're too good for him. Tonight we can find you some hunky stranger who will actually appreciate you.'

I agree and they leave to flirt with some random guys. _Great._

'it hurts…. To see them like that…..with those girls I mean… but you just have to remember that deep down, they would never intentionally hurt you' I turn around to find a girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes staring right into mine. _Annie Cresta._

'umm I don't know what you're talking about' this is weird, I thought she was crazy

'I may be crazy but I'm not blind' damn it's like she's reading my mind

'you love him but cant do anything about it, I know the feeling' maybe she's not so bad after all

'how' is al I can choke out

'because _I_love finnick' she states simply. _Finnick? The man whore for the capitol? Maybe she is crazy_

'I don't love him'

'denial is the first step to crazy and crazy doesn't help anything' _wow she's even better than my sister_

'umm thank you but everything is different now, we've both changed'

'denial' is all she whispered and then she was gone. _Well that was weird._

'clooovvveeeee' _shit _my fiends are back

'time to partayyyy'

_Tonight I will let go and be a normal teenage 18 year old girl._

**_please review on my chapters! YAY BYA_**


	6. Roses

After hes done with me and fallen asleep, I get up off the bed and redress into my spare pair of clothes ( black shorts, white tank top, leather jacket and black combat boots). My top is part see-through so you can see my black bra but _ohh well its like 3 in the morning, who will see?._

I jump into my car (present from some capitol freak) and speed off to the victors village. Its strange the random guy moaned like the whole time but I didn't feel a thing. Nothing. _Damn it_

Once I arrive at my house and get out, I hear these weird screams and crashing. _Cato._

Without thinkingI open the door and walk in. it's a mess, theres broken glass everywhere, the tables and chairs have been thrown and some holes in the wall. _Maybe mr perfect isn't perfect after all._

I leave his place to day dreaming about what happened and for the first night in weeks, I sleep with no nightmares

Waking up my head is pounding and I feel as if I haven't eaten in weeks. I stumble down my stairs into the kitchen, opening every cupboard just trying to find something. Completely unaware of what im doing, I throw everything in my path. That's when I see it…. One of my many babies, knife.

Completely mesmerized, I grab the beautiful piece of metal and immediately start cutting.

* * *

**Cato**

I awake feeling a tad sore. _Probably had a nightmare._My house is a mess but it doesn't faze me.

Crash

Crash

Bang

_Clove_

I immediately run next door and kick open her front. On_ly_to find clove sitting in a pool of blood with a knife in her hand. Eyes fixed on her wrists.

I ran to her side and grab her hands into mine.

_Roses_

She engraved roses into her wrists.

I scoop her up into my arms and run into her bedroom then bathroom.

Place her into the shower and turn it on. She just sits there, hugging her legs in her chest as the blood turns the water into a sickly red. After about ten minutes, I take her and out stand her in the middle of her bathroom. She just stands there starring off into nothingness. I slowly take off her soaking clothes and discard into a corner. Still she only stands there in her underwear. I get a first aird kit and inspect her injuries. There's her wrists(roses), small of back(roses) and stomach(also a rose). I bandage each one and carry her to her bed where I watch her slowly slip into a deep sleep.

"Poor clove, what have you done to yourself?" I ask to a sleeping clove. "I still love you. Forever and always"

* * *

clove POV

I wake up in my room. _How did I get here?_There are bandages on my wrists, back and stomach. They don't really hurt, so I rip them off me and jump off the bed to my giant floor-length mirror. _Damn._There's hardly any scarring which kinda sucks but also doesn't since people might think im crazy. Who really cares though? Not me. I guess that's why I'm so sick and twisted. Its like a crave pain; it makes me feel normal and human. Of course I know I'm not normal but then again, who is?

"how are you feeling" I twirl around facing the intruder with a knife in my hand, _ha you thought I would walk around unarmed? stupid_, that is if you call an intruder cato. I do.

"Is there a reason you're in _my_house and missing your shirt" _did I forget to mention he's shirtless and coming out of my bathroom? Ha ha_

"now, now clovey you've seen a lot more than this" true, but still

"Doesn't mean I want to now" I counter and see a slight flicker of hurt in his eyes before it quickly disappears.

"and anyway don't you have some blonde bimbo to fuck" I spit and angrier by the second

"clove" he growls obviously getting angered by my words

"no! don't _clove_me! Im not some fucking toy you can play with then leave in some corner to forget. I'm a real person. who believe it or has feelings"

"clove"

"leave! Now!"

"clove what are you doing to yourself? You wake up one morning and decide that you want to ignore me for weeks then cut yourself and decide to rage about how _I've_been ignoring you. This is the first fucking conversation we've had for weeks!" hes fuming now

"ever since it—ever since it died, i-er have been shut out and i-I cant do that anymore. Look, I know you're depressed but you cant block me out. It may have died, I know ok? I know. You cant be upset anymore, your eighteen live on. Please"

_He still cares about me._

A hard bolt of pain hits my stomach and I hit some hard surface. The only thing that clear in my mind is the pain replacing my emptiness before darkness consumes me.

* * *

Cato POV

Flashback

"clove, clove please baby wake up please" she lies there in my arms; eyes closed and completely oblivious to the world around her.

I screamed her name until a large group of people take clove away from me and put her onto a stretcher.

I tried to run to her but two people stand in my way, enobaria and brutus.

"I need to be with her"

"no, you need to calm down"

"she's right Cato, clove won't get any better while you're in hysterics"

I had paced the waiting room for hours, just waiting for news that she would be alright. She needed to be alright. For too long I had been taking advantage of what I had and then when it was gone, I felt empty and alone. _Could that be what clove felt about our baby? Wait did I just say 'our' and 'baby'? we've only ever said 'it' like it wasn't real, but I was. I want a baby with clove. I I want her baby. I want her to have my baby. I want her to feel the happiness grow inside of her after such sadness. Yes I do._

A doctor approaches me. "how is she?" "well she could be better" I glare at the doc and he continues.

"clove is stable but her body is lacking iron and many other things her body desperately needs, especially after all the traumatising incidents she's been through; the games and baby. I'm surprised she doing this well"

"she's a fighter, always has been always will be"

"I want to keep clove in overnight but she can go home in the morning. Of course someone will have to be there and care for her-"

"I'll do it"

Clove needs me to be strong. Through thick and thin, she needs someone who can support her and love her.

I want that to be me.

Flashback ended

Her eyes flutter open and a wave of relief fills me

"what, didn't think I would wake up" she remarks playfully, a smirk etching on her lips.

"nope, but right now I don't think you can take proper good care of yourself"

She lets out a sigh.

"I can, its just that I don't want to"

"well you should everyone's so worried about you clove"

"no they shouldn't I can look after my self"

"you cant"

"can too"

"no"

"yes"

"nope"

"yep" these childish games are quite irritating

"clove, no. now get dressed; we're leaving"

"huhhh fine" she's lets out an over-dramatic sigh as she gets out of bed facing the other wall and takes off her shirt. Allowing me to fully inspect her weight loss problems.

"mmmm really cato? Sex in a hospital room with sick people just through the thin walls" she snickers while changing into black skinnies, a white singlet, brown leather jacket, 4 inch black heels and dark sunglasses.

"oh I think the patients will enjoy hearing you scream as much as I do" that's makes her smirk falter a tiny bit.

"can we go now?" she says trying to change the subject

"of course"

**hahahahah there sooo funny! well i'm funny but i think they are too! YAY BYA**


	7. Dear Diray

**Hello peoples before I give you my next chapter I would like to say thank you for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me as I hate sharing anything I write. So thank you very much. All the reviews really inspires me to write more as I am touched by your nice words. As always, please tell me what you want written and if there are any questions I would be happy to answer them.**

**so to the guest that said there name was tayler- my name isn't tayler unfortunately it's Paige**

**P.S being the clato fan I am, I really hate it when people write fanfics and pair cato with rue, katniss or prim and clove with marvel, peeta or thresh. I mean like come on guys cato/prim? PEDO! Its just no right. So here it is. **

**P.P.S this is a diary entry by clove. This may be the only one but I need to practice for my assignment.**

Dear diary,

Ever since that night, cato has been caring for my every need and I gotta say that it is pretty awesome. Maybe he does still love me. Anyway, I must confess that I hadn't really been eating properly or taking my medication but now that catos in charge, well it's a whole other story.

Ever since my games and the baby, my doctor said that writing a journal/diary would help me sort out all my confusing thoughts. Of course I didn't listen although because of cato I can't really do anything else as he believes I 'might seriously damage my body'. As much as I hate being told what to do, he's a really good cook and looks pretty hot in an apron.

Yes, I'm still head over heels in love with him but he doesn't love me. I know he doesn't. after all, I did kill his baby. Not intentionally but still, I did.

So five days after the 'accidents' cato has pretty much moved into my spare bedroom and has been watching my every move. Its like if he doesn't keep a close eye on me I might run away or something, not that im complaining that is. I like the attention.

Cato will be an amazing father one day but that day will be hopefully in the future. Don't get me wrong, I love kids and cato but im eighteen plus cato doesn't love me.

The emptiness in my stomach has disappeared and been replaced with a nice fluttering feeling whenever he's in the room.

So that what's on my mind and now im gonna walk past cato with this book then hide it in my secret hiding spot just to piss him off.

Hehehe I'm a bitch, deal with it

Bye for now, Clove

**So this is my chapter, oce again thank for the amazing reviews. I really appreciate everyone of them and constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Thank you to**

**Hannie597**

**Koyamon-lover**

**Ilovecato345**

**Bya love Paige **


	8. LOVE

**Wow I'm getting a lot more reviews now and that's really exciting because I was going to abandon this story. Don't worry now I won't. Enjoy**

Cato POV

Im making dinner; roast lamb and vegetables, since its her favourite. When a shining blade wizzes past my ear and lodges itself in the wall beside me, I turn around to find clove standing in the door wearing a see-through black robe and black lace bra and panties. Wow. Her eyes show a mixture lust, fear and anger. Wow.

"do you love me?" she asks seductively

"yes" she hesitates for a second but recomposes herself.

"do you hate me?"

"yes" her tears become glassy and I quickly continue

"I hate how you make me smile through the darkest of times, I hate how you make me feel, I hate how you make me act I-" she cuts me off

"no" I cut her off

"yes" I slowly make my way across the room to her, ripping the apron off me.

"I hate how you make me so unbelievably happy and I hate how you beat yourself up about the baby but I don't hate you or yours actions, as long as you're with me then I'm the luckiest man in the world. " I grab her waist and pull her closer to me, onto my chest.

"but, the question is do you love me?"

"I've never stopped" the comment was enough to push me over the edge. I push her against the wall and smash my lips upon hers. She pulls me closer to her, deepening the kiss then wraps her legs around my torso.

I walk to her bedroom and gently throw her onto the bed then go on top of her.

"say it" I plead

"I love you"

This is going to be a long night.

**Hahaha wow like 14 chapters, that's a lot. Well soon school will be starting so I may only be able to update on weekends. If I get more encouraging reviews I might be inspired to write more. Bya for now, Paige YAY**


	9. Train

**Hello peoples, I'm back and for the guest who said that I should keep in mind that is rated K, I know! Its just if you read the ratings thingy mine is fine. but anyway, I update almost every weekend and if there are many reviews, maybe weekdays. I'm still super angry with the other cato pairings grrrrrrr. Shame on yous(people who pair cato with others) grrrrr**

Clove

The past few weeks have been great; cato and my relationship is progressing perfectly and soon the victory tour will be here. I have to go to all the districts so they can congratulate me on winning the games, not to mention a quell.

Cato

I'm feeling really anxious about going on the victory tour. I mean clove's health is improving every day and our relationship (which has been labelled yet) is great. I do love her and hope that in the future we can be something more but clove can be really unpredictable; bubbly one day and raging the next. The games have changed her.

Once on the train we immediately go into my room which will now be renamed as our room. The train will take 2 days until we arrive in district 12. Ugh 12 I've always hated there. The homeless people populating the streets and the amount of colour there is in the district makes me sick, it's seriously a mixture of blacks and greys.

"hey, I think I might have a shower" says clove. Hehe I wonder that means.

"alone" she quickly adds probably seeing the excited expression on my face. Damn

"please" I plead pronouncing the 'p' like a 'w'.

"no cato, I'm not in the mood" I give my sadest puppy dog eyes trying to take off her shirt but she pushes me away.

"I said no cato, it'll be a long train ride, maybe later"

"fine" I over-dramatically sigh and leave the room

After eating a very big breakfast I make my way back to our room stopping just outside the door hearing very loud music coming from the other side. I take one breathe and throw open the door only to fine clove dancing around the room and singing 'we will never ever get back together'

_I remember when we broke up the first time__  
__Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like__  
__We haven't seen each other in a month__  
__When you, said you, needed space, what?__  
__Then you come around again and say__  
__Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change__  
__Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day__  
__I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you___

_Oooh we called it off again last night__  
__But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends talk__  
__To my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together___

_Like ever...___

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights__  
__And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right__  
__And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine___

_Oooh you called me up again tonight__  
__But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends talk__  
__To my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together___

_I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever__  
__And I used to say never say never__  
__Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you__  
__And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know__  
__We are never getting back together, like ever___

_We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends talk__  
__To my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together__  
__We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we__  
__Oh, getting back together___

_You go talk to your friends talk__  
__And my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

As the song finishes she still hasn't noticed me watching her so I tackle her into the bed. Rolling around on our bed, limbs tangled we finally manage to calm down from our little wrestling match and the giggle had deceased, I finally managed to speak properly.

"so should I be worried of the meaning of that song?" I ask mockingly

"I don't know, should you?" she counters playfully.

"hmmm well I did just meet this beautiful women" I can see a sudden fire in her eyes but she immediately defuses it.

"ohh really, do I know her" still trying to keep her cool

"yes"

"can I ask who?"

"well she has jett black hair, a luscious body and she is actually in this train" the anger bubbles inside of her wanting to explode.

"and she won the 3rd quarter quell" relief washes of clove but then replaced by anger

"you idiot I thought you were sleeping with someone else!" haha an angry clove is a hot clove

"awww clovey I was just playing with you"

"well I don't play!" I raise my hands in surrender

"it was innocent"

"not to me! I cant believe you just did that"

"clove calm down, I was just playing" these sudden mood swings have sort of been frequent lately and my messing around probably wasn't helping.

"I know but please don't anger me like that"

"ok….are you feeling ok clove?" fear seeps into her eyes.

"Ye-yes of course-why wouldn't it be"

"ummm" before I can say anymore she walks towards the bathroom

"I need another shower" shuting the door after herself.

**Is something wrong with clove? Haha wait till see and please review! Yay bya**

**Paige**


	10. Districts

Clove POV

I let the steaming hot water fall down my back, making my skin bright red but I feel nothing. As always, I'm feeling nothing but emptiness as my mind attempts to process the drama these past couple of months have brought upon me. wow, has it really been three months? Everything has changed so much since my games.

My victory tour has been extremely boring, whizzing through districts 12, 11, 10, 9 and 8. Each district has its own emotional problems. Like 12 seemed Angry, 11 were furious, 10 were desperate, 9 had an infuriated vibe and 8 were _rebellious? _I'm not exactly sure as to whether anyone else noticed but me being me, I noticed.

Cato and my's relationship is defiantly more defined now that we have spent more time together. Well we have been living together but now it's that we only really have each other to talk to with all these capitol freaks lurking around.

Knock

Knock

"hey clovey?"

"yeah I'm here"

"well I know that stupid, I was asking you a question" a smirk playing on his lips.

I roll my eyes, "yes catie?" I say with my more sickening sick smile

"does my butt look big in this?" seriously?

"ummm…..really cato 'does my butt look big in this''

"yes, but if you'd prefer that I ask some capitol attendant I'm sure they would mind at all"

"ughhhh fine. No it doesn't" his cocky smirk once again showing.

"I know, I just wanted to make you look at it"

"is that really what you want to talk to be about" getting agitated.

"nope" popping the 'p'

"oh my gosh cato just tell me now"

"ugghhhh no, now I think I wont".

"AHHHHHHHHHH YOU SUCK CATO"

* * *

Districts 7- worn out

District 6- enraged

District 5- anxious

District 4 – mostly laid back

District 1- snobby and sparkly

And finally district 2;home –Victorious

All too slowly, my victory tour comes to an end where I must attend one last party at the capitol. This is just for all my sponsors.

"you look gorgeous clove"

As always, my amazing stylist has transformed my petite, satisfactory figure into one of a luscious and almost desiring state. I do in fact look beautiful.

I'm wear a red, strapless, floor length dress with a low backline and an open strip up my right side of the dress. The dress sparkles along with black sparkly, 6 inch heels, a smokey makeup effect and some swirly up-doo.

Now I think beautiful is an understatement; mesmerizing.

The night drags along with every person wanting just a glimpse of me and doing just about anything for a small chat. I danced with my many sponsors; thanking them for their donations. Around the giant room there are tables filled with food but too be honest nothing seems to appetizing for me.

"you truly look mesmerizing" a gruff voice whispers into my ear which I instantly recognise.

"you don't look too bad yourself" turning around to face him.

"hmmm It's a shame that soon the pretty thing will my ripped off you" haha no.

"not tonight cato, I'm feeling well"

"oh c'mon clove you said that like 50 bazillion times already" he whines like a 2 year old

"twice actually" ha that'll put him in his place.

"mmmmhh fine, you win"

"ha I always do"

"the things you do you me woman"

"ughhhh" I sigh

"and that means two different things" he interjects with a cheeky smirk and wink.

"cato, no. just take me home, I'm done here"

"as you wish m'lady"

* * *

Clove POV

How can it be that when I'm finally happy, that something so big and unimaginable could happen every time? I'm not sure but it does. This is happening again, I can't stop it. Well, I can but I won't. It's not that I want it, I just can't kill it. I defiantly am, though I don't want to tell anyone. Something this big is only going to hurt the ones I love most. How can this happen?

* * *

Cato POV

"mmmmmmhhhhh" the air in district 2 smells like a local supermarket; too many too count and just like home. I really have missed this place, though not as much as when I had my victory tour, I had clove to remind me of home.

At first I thought that clove was acting a bit strange but then has always had a quick temper. Plus the games change everyone. But now I'm sure that clove is different; like she's hiding something. I don't know but I'm defiantly going to find out. Clove Furhman, you have just been targeted. Hehehehe

**Ok so I know that this is short but I'm thinking that during the week days I can write about one page everynight then post it on Saturdays. I'm not sure but please tell me. I want to know what you guys want because sometimes I get really bored with what I'm writing. Review Please and ask questions too.**

**P.S some of you are really smart hehehehe you know what you know!**


	11. Run

**ok so please please please review and tell me what you want because I'm just thinking some random fluff stuff until the end which is coming soon. R&R please! to Heyitsm- ummm ok? please explain.. and thank you**

** Here it is… love Paige**

CLOVE POV

"clove are you pregnant?", damn it. A part from my sister, Enobaria has recently become the only person I can confide in and she always seems to know _everything _about me. like seriously it's getting kind of creepy.

"ummmm…."

"HOLY SHIT CLOVE REALLY?"

"shhh ennie!" that's my pet name for her. Haha I'm still an evil bitch; just less evil.

"yes I am"

"OOOHH MY GOSH!" wow she is crazy, her shiny gold teeth sparkle when she screams.

"ok now can you please shut up, cato will be home any minute now"

"wait you haven't told him yet?"

"ughhh no" I try to keep away the guilty face but it's not working.

"you need to tell him NOW"

"no I need to think"

"cloooovveeee"

"no ennie, just no"

"but why is it such a big deal?"

"because I don't know what he will do, ok" damn hormones are making me cry. " I got pregnant _again _and I killed it. Me, not him, not the capitol, me" I break down in sobs. Enobaria envelopes me into her arms.

"clove you listen to me right now. You were 17, a teenager, and with the stress of the hunger games and a million other things. It was not your fault. Cato deserves to know that you're carrying his baby. He is the father after all"

"but what if he doesn't lo-" she cuts me off just before I finish love.

"don't even think about finishing that sentence clove Fuhrman. You know he does and that's the end of discussion. You have to tell him and really, really soon. Everything might change in a blink of an eye" I don't think too much about the last part bit I will later. Right now, I still need to think.

Ennie leaves and I'm stuck in our house, thinking about my life and the many different ways I could change it by one decision; telling him.

* * *

CATO POV

"district thirteen?" I don't believe it a rebellion and district thirteen is still alive.

"yes, now you must decide which side you're on" I don't think about my answer. After all the capitol did kill my unborn child, sending my one and only love into a state of deep depression.

"rebels" with that I'm bombarded with a million different things from brutus.

"leaving tonight"… "bring clove"… "fighting" ….. "not safe" … "capitol will suspect"… "go now"

I quickly run to our house in the victors village. My mind is set on my task ahead. Getting clove.

"CLOVE, CLOVE" I run into our house searching for the only thing I really need to leave.

"CLOVE WHERE ARE YOU"

"ughhh cato what is it" I see her head pop up behind the couch, rubbing her eyes. she must have been sleeping.

"we're leaving"

"ummm why?"

"well the short version is that there is a rebellion and the capitol has been abducting victors who are suspected of joining it. My guess is that we're next and we have to leave like now. Go pack whatever you can't live without and be down here in 20 mins"

"but where will we go?" I can tell this is really weird for clove.

"district thirteen, yes it is still there but underground. It's the only place safe enough. I'm going to go get both our parents and your sister. Please clove"

"ok" she start walking towards the staircase and I make my way to the door.

"Cato?" I turn around

"yeah?"

"I love you"

"love you too clove"

* * *

CLOVE POV

I quickly rush upstairs and pack like a million things into my bag.

Tanktops

Shorts

Pyjamas

Shoes

Knives

Hairbrush

Toothbrush? Will they have them in thirteen? Probably

I go to my secret hiding spot( under a loose floor which is conveniently underneath my bedside table) and grab my diary/journal thing before stashing it into my bag. Yes I still write but its not only what I'm thinking or feeling, it's drawings; drawings of my time in time in the arena, cato, caila, my father and anything that just happens to pop into my head.

I have also been taking pictures of my stomach which is now slightly swollen and leaving a tiny bump. I know it wont be tiny for much longer and keeping this secret from cato will get harder. I just need time to think. Unfortunately, I don't have any time.

"clove, clove"

"mum?"

"clove"

"caila" I quickly zip up my over-flowing bag and race downstairs to find caila and my mother standing there. I have never really had a strong or happy relationship with my mother. After father died, she became obsessed with Caila and I winning the games. Caila new she didn't want that future and quickly bailed, leaving only me with the burden. I never really complained as I have always had this crazy want for others in pain. It's like their pain is my pleasure. I guess you could call me sadistic but hey, that only adds the list tight? Psychotic, evil, bitch, crazy and now sadistic. Haha I am one screwed up chick. Oh well.

Then I met cato and he seemed to almost for fill that desire, in the pit of my stomach. Almost. Don't get me wrong, he has satisfied mine like I have satisfied his but I will never shy away from a fight or blood. Every child in district 2 is forced to train until the age of 12, then you will have a test and if you pass you will have to train until you're 18. After that you can either enter a competition in which you have to fight others until one lone winner will be crowned the honour of volunteering. I however was allowed to enter earlier due to my superior skills when fighting and my specialism in knives. Although I could have waited another year but the looks on those skanks faces and the honour of winning a quell was too good to pass up.

"did cato tell you what's happening?"

"yes, did you tell cato what's happening to you?"

"no"

"clove dear, you owe it to him to tell him" huh coming to my mother.

"how would you know huh?"

"I may not have been the best mother-" I scoff at this.

"-but I still know you. If you can you will keep this secret forever just out of fear-"

"I have no fear"

"-everyone has fears honey, even a victor. You may not realise it yet but this will be the most important thing in your life soon. He should experience the joy too"

With that, cato bursts through the door with his parents, Bruno and Glenda.

"mr and mrs Ludwig, so nice to see you" I dash over to their sides and give them both a huge hud each, which they both enthusiastically return.

"oh clove dear, please call us by our first names" says Bruno. He and cato start talking

" after all we will be family soon" whispers Glenda

I stare at her wide-eyed in shock. How the hell did she find out?

"us mothers always know, plus you have this glow about you. I'm amazed cato hasn't realised yet" wow she's good.

"are you not upset that I haven't told him?" she shakes her head.

"you will when the time is right and I know how you feel, when I found out we were expecting I was terrified. Terrified of what Bruno, my parents and everyone will think of me but once I realised that Bruno did love me and hoped down on one knee, everything; all my worries disappeared"

I smile at her knowing what she's saying; that it's my choice and everything will turn out ok. A firm hand jolts me out of my mind when I realise it's just cato's hand on my waist. He kisses my forehead, "hey babe, ready to go?"

"you mean leave our homes and friends for an unknown time? Yes I am" he just pulls me outside and along a dark path for a while with the others trailing behind. We walk for what seems like hours, still attached to cato until we reach a dark vehicle thing, I'm guessing a hover craft, we board it and sit. I fall asleep in cato's arms, thinking about my future. The last thing I hear is someone whisper in my ear, "I love you, forever and always".

**Ahhhhh ok here is the next chapter! Wow, 1 413 words! That's like more than I have ever written! And I didn't even combine any chapters. Ahhhh so exciting. R&R please **

**love Paige**


	12. Tell Tell

**Ok so here is my next chapter! Review and I will update sooner and make them longer.**

You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,  
You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,  
I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, but for now your scan of my unmade plans,  
A small bump in four months, you're brought to life

I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth,  
[another version:] I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth,  
If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you

You are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
Oh, you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright.

I wake up in some random bed and I start to freak out. _Holy crap where am I?! wait it's ok, I must be in district thirteen._ I look beside me and find a sleeping cato, slightling snoring or breathing heavily. It's just so cute. i never really noticed but he looks younger when he's sleeping. 16 maybe 17, not the 19 year old man I know.

Without warning, I sudden swirly feeling comes deep within my body. I sprint to the bathroom, arriving at the toilet just in time before I empty my stomach into the bowl.

"shit, shit, shit , shit god damn it shit" how could i be this stupid? I new this would be happening soon. Shit. I'm running out of time. I have to tell him soon, like real soon.

"mmmmhh clove?" I turn around from my place on the ground, beside the toilet.

"are you ok?" shit!

"ughhh yeah… i-I'm fine cato" wow maybe this is too soon.

"really?"

"yeah" he picks me up and takes me to our new, plain bed. He places me on it.

"clove, I don't think you are" he stands above me from my place on the edge of the bed.

"ummm" I look down.

"you're not clove, I can see it. You're really moody and have a huge appetite. I'm not stupid." He starts pacing.

"maybe we should go see a doctor-"

"cato i-"

"I know they wont be as good as in district 2 but it's all they have here-"

"c-cato, I-I'm preg-"

"I don't think it would be serious since you haven't been complaining-" ughhh he can be so annoying sometimes. Just wont stop talking.

"cato, seriously I'm trying to say something, i-"

"yeah we should go to the doctors-" holy crap he wont stop. This is infuriating. I know he's worried about me but come on!

"look I'm not sick cato-"

"then why were you throwing up. There isn't any other reasonable explanation"

"I know why"

"then why haven't you said anything. We're supposed to tell each other everything and I'm pretty sure that throwing up makes you sick-"

"CATO I'M PREGNANT!" shit it just slipped out. Gosh he always manages to get everything out of me. even if he didn't mean to.

"what?"

I sigh. "I'm pregnant"

"how?"

"well, when two people really love each other, sometimes they turn that love into a-" I'm cut off by cato grabbing my waist and spinning me around.

"this is amazing! It's like a sign that everything will be ok! Ugghhh I cant wait to be a father"

"wait you're not angry?"

"why would I be angry? I get to have a child with the most amazing person in the world"

"wow"

"I know, we're gonna be parents clove"

"yeah"

"I love you clove"

"I love you cato"

"forever and always?"

"forever and always"


	13. Fluffly

**Hya! This will be a fluffy story now. I just painted my nails and they are still wet so there may be more mistakes than usual. So im now on school holidays since last week was my final week of assessment this term YAY! But I fell over, jarred my finger AND got slapped in the face during my basketball assessment. What luck! I have bruising all over my legs and the past is that I fell over my feet. Not my team mates opposition! I can be so clumsy sometimes!1 any why here it is,enjoy… Love Paige. NO NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET 50 REVIEWS sorry guys.. :(**

Clove POV

Three weeks have past and things are looking up. Not literally but you get what I mean. District thirteen is very… how can I describe it?...strict. everyone is supposed to have a schedule but I dropped the day I got one. Mostly I have been spending my time with beetee and annie down at beetee's lab thingy. He has this giant garden which annie and I sit in, talking for hours until cato and finnick come collect us from their training. Personally, I hate how cato is training to be apart of the army but he says that it is the only thing that is keeping him sane. I cant really argue with that after all, the only things keeping me sane are cato, annie and my now growing baby bump.

Oh yeah, I forgot for a second that I was pregnant. So far, cato and I haven't been to the doctor. This is very rare in thirteen but Plutarch insisted that the faces of the rebellion do more important things and it be re-scheduled. Cato and I are not the only faces of the rebellion, all the remaining victors that joined the rebellion are. We, together help bring hope to the people because we have survived the capitol. Since talking to the others victors, I have found that they all have gotten something very important to them taken away. Its like we, victors, can never really win the games. They are a constant reminder of the capitols power. Though now, we have rebelled with force that fuels others to as well.

I found that finnick, the man I deemed as a man-whore, was forced into prostitution due to his love for annie. I always thought that he liked the attention but no, it was yet another lie. Annie, so sweet, she became insane from the experiences in and out of the games. Snow killed her entire family except finnick the day she won her games. This also happened to Johanna, she won her games by pretending to be innocent and not a threat but when she was in the top six, she became a ruthless killing machine. Unfortunately, she had fooled everyone too well and the capitol sponsors didn't like being lied to. I found that every victor has had something taken away from them by the capitol. Families murdered, forced into prostitution, body alterations , something, ties back to the capitol. It makes me sick.

* * *

My swollen stomach that holds the most important thing in my life, is also the reason I can't do a damned thing around here. I sit around all day doing nothing. Cato trains a lot, he says that he won't go away to fight but I know he will. He's never been able to shy away from a fight. Neither have I. I love cato but action is my life; I may be a pregnant hormonal teenager but that doesn't mean I can't work on helping the rebellion or even do the smallest things lie dressing myself. I'm like 2 months pregnant! Not 9.

"clllooooovvvvveeeeee"

"ughhhh yes?" I try to keep my eyelids open. Its been another been another two weeks and cato insists that we take a picture everyday and then he holds, sings or both to my swollen belly. It's nice, but not when you're pregnant, moody and severely tired. not to mention UNDERGROUND.

"don't go to sleep clove"

"why not" I whine out my words still trying to keep my eyes open but struggling.

"because I haven't said hello and goodnight to our baby yet"

"yes you have"

"nope, not for like 3 hours"

"seriously cato, im tired s hell and I just want to sleep"

"you can-"

"after I say hello and goodnight"

"uggghhhhh fine" he climbs on top of my but not so that he's hurting either of us( me and the baby) and pulls up my shirt exposing my swollen stomach. Placing his hands on it and face close by.

"hello my darling baby" I have to admit, this is so cute. "daddy and mummy just wanted to tell you how much we love you and that we cant wait to see you" yep really cute. he places soft kisses all over my belly and im immediately wanting more but no, cato says he doesn't want to hurt our baby. Even though the doctor said it would, he insists that his wait will somehow crush our baby.

"cato"

"mhhhhhh?"he replies still kissing my baby bump.

"cato" he sighs and lifts his head but immediately realizes what I want

"no"

"but cato-"

"no, you know how I feel about that, we-"

"yeah I know, "we shouldn't because it could hurt baby and me" I've heard all before cato"

"good because im telling you that we need to think about our baby's future, not just ours. Im saying that no more sex until after he or she is born"

"and I'm telling you that I'm a hormonal pregnant teenager that needs the father of her baby and boyfriend to give her what she wants or let her sleep"

"fine"

"sex or sleep" he gives me this glare that says 'seriously? We just talked about his'

Reluctantly I choose not turning this into a full blown fight since I am actually tired" he gets off of me and settles to my right on our bed. No matter how hard I try, I cant stop thinking about our actual future.

"cato?"

"mhhhhhmmmmm?"

"do you love me?" he rolls over so that he's facing me.

"forever and always baby"

**Yayayayayay so btw I the next chapter will be kinda short and there will be a surprise plus cliffhanger. Stay tuned my darlings**


	14. Two

**This may be my last just some fluffy clato because I love them and isabelle Fuhrman and alexander Ludwig. Have anybody seem that movie LOL? Kyle/Douglas Booth is so hot!. I was like AHHHH OMG. Anyways, I just wanted to express how much I love clato , the other shippers don't got nothin on them. Love you guys( and clato)**

My Love , Sia

My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind  
My love, you have found peace  
You were searching for release

You gave it all into the call  
You took a chance and  
You took the fall for us

You came thoughtfully  
Loved me faithfully  
You taught me honor  
You did it for me

Tonight you will sleep for good  
You will wait for me, my love

Now I am strong, you gave me all  
You gave all you had  
And now I am home

My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind  
My love, look what you can do  
I am mending, I'll be with you

You took my hand and added a plan  
You gave me your heart  
I asked you to dance with me

You loved honestly  
Did what you could release  
Ah, ooh

I know you're pleased to go  
I won't relieve this love

Now I am strong, you gave me all  
You gave all you had  
And now I am home

My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, I'll be with you

* * *

**Clove POV**

Reflecting- change

Listening to the song, I feel right expressing my feelings towards my life. Reflecting on the ups and downs, the hardships and happiness, the love and loss. I have lost a lot during my eighteen years in this world; my father, baby and countless friends. But not just the humans, I have also lost my personality; who I am. Though I mind, I changed for the better; for our family. I used to be cruel and sadistic but so was cato and most people in our district. It was who we were. Now, we have changed for our future, cato and I for our baby and others for their new lives that are quickly approaching. Our new life consists of me, cato, our baby, my mother, sister and cato's parents. Maybe I shouldn't forget brutus and enobaria since they helped keep us alive for both our games. Anyway, these people are family, blood or not. I love them…..wow, see what I mean? I have changed. Two years ago, if you had said that I loved someone I would stab you in the heart. Haha you may think it's funny but it's true, I would have but now I have changed for the better. I'm not the heartless bitch I once was. Now I'm loving and carefree(apart from the soon to be giant belly I have). This is truly a change for the better.

Baby, I still cant get my head around _our baby_. It's such I weird thing to say 'our baby' but I like it. Yes I do. Its like I was meant to be a mother and cato, the father. Together we will be a huge happy family.

* * *

**3 months Pregnant**

I stare at my reflection. My hands moving over the bump that's protruding out of my body. The bump that holds our baby. It's so surreal that I went from training for the games, winning the games, losing my baby, becoming slightly insane, getting pregnant _again_ and joining the rebellion. So surreal but this means a better future for everyone.

I'm waiting for cato. We are finally go to the doctors to see our baby for the first time. All the victors ganged up on Plutarch saying that it was ridiculous that we haven't been able to check on our baby. The baby that has become this beckon of hope for everyone here. It symbolises that even though we are in a war, there is hope that happiness can come from this. I'm feeling quite a bit of pressure since I'm the mother and carrying this baby but I am.

I hear a faint knock at my door, "clove?"

"yes" cato walks in

"are you excited?" I can tell that he is by the way he cant stop moving. It's a pretty stupid question.

"yeah I am sparkle pants"

"sparkle pants, really?" I try to glare at him but a smile creeps through.

"don't mess with an anxious pregnant women"

"yeah yeah I know. Why are you anxious?"

"I don't knw" he raises his eyebrows knowing that I in fact do you whats wrong.

"ughhhh fine, I'm just nervous about the baby and what everyone will think. You know?" he doesn't, I continue "what if everyone wants a boy and we get a boy or they think we cant be good parents, what if wont be good parents"

He sighs "clove who gives a shit if people want a boy, I want whatever he or she is. It doesn't matter to me what anybody else thinks and we will be good parents. Better than most people parents. I know you're scared, hell, even I'm scared but I have you and everyone else ok?"

"yeah I guess I was stupid"

"you're never stupid clovey but we should really get going since our darling baby is waiting to be seen for the first time"

"lets go sparkle pants" I get up and leave the room, heading towards the hospital wing with cato catching up behind me.

"seriously sparkle pants again?"

"what I like it and I bet the guys in your squad will too"

"haha very funny my evil queeny but this pet name wont be heard by any of them"

"noooooo please?"

"no"

"catttoooooo sparkle pants pwease!"

"clovey no, they already call me pretty boy and I don't want sparkle pants on that list"

"fine but just for the record, I think it's sexy and if any of those guys tease you, you can tell them that you have a psychotic hormonal pregnant girlfriend that is a specialist in knoves."

We arrive at the hospital wing and check in.

"hi we're here for dr… ummm… Whitlock?" says cato

"ahh yes, you must the expecting parents. Just down the hall and first door in the keft. Dr Whitlock should be there now. Congratulations"

"thank you" cato grabs my hand and we take off in the direction we were told. He opens the door and we walk inside, meeting us is a white room with a new machines, some tv screen thingy, a bed and a bald headed fairly stubby old man.

"ah hello there you two must be cato and clove"

"yes"

"now sit sit clove. We're only here to check up on your baby" I let go of cato's hand and reluctantly lie down on the bed thingy.

"ok, all I will do is squeeze this gel onto your stomach and then this device will help us look at your baby" he says motioning the machines. I have been notified that you haven't had a check-up at all but it is defiantly evident that you are infact pregnant". He pulls up my shirt a bit, exposing my now fairly large stomach, and squirts the gel onto it making goose bumps form on my skin.

"ah yes, sorry that it's cold miss clove"

"that's ok doc" he them takes this weird remote type thing and pushes down my bump and moving around the gel. He then starts pressing buttons, each time getting a a more confused expression on his face.

"ughhh doc? Is there something wrong?" cato asks, cato I totally forgot that he was by my side and holding my hand.

"well…ummmm-ugh- you see" he stutters trying to find the right words. "actually no "clicking one final button. " I want to listen to this" just as a noise clicked and a thumping noise becomes on in the speakers. The thumping must be its heart beat but its even. Like every second beat is out of sync with the first. "I want you two to listen very carefully, it appears that there are two heartbeats" we sit in silence so a few seconds, just soaking the news up.

"wait, are you saying that-"

"yes, mr cato. twins, I'm saying that you are having twins."

TWINS

**Ok so this may be the last chapter but if I get 8 more reviews, I will continue with the pregnancy. BYA love Paige .**


	15. Next

**First of all HUGE thank you to all these people who gave the 8 reviews plus another 2 more!**

**Abcde**

**Kylie**

**Guest**

**Smileyduck- I really appreciate your input and I do try and add the persons name their talking to but it can sound really bad.**

**T**

**Iloveclato345- clato babies would be amazing! I want them**

**Clovelycato555- clato babies! Ahhhhhhhh**

**And all the guests who also posted**

**I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviews because it really means a lot the me and all authors. Before I wrote this story, I never reviewed but now I know the impact it has so I do. I'm thinking I might edit and add to this story then reupload it. READ MY NOTE AT THE END FOR BABY NAME COMPETITION. Enjoy**

* * *

Previously

"I want you two to listen very carefully, it appears that there are two heartbeats" we sit in silence so a few seconds, just soaking the news up.

"wait, are you saying that-"

"yes, mr cato. twins, I'm saying that you are having twins."

* * *

Cato POV

"T-w-twins?" I stutter out , still in complete shock

"ummm yes" it is now obvious why this god damn doctor was pressing so many buttons. He has never done this before!

"wow" is all clove manages to squeak out. I look into her eyes and see a mixture of happiness, fear and anxiety.

"twins" again it's all I manage to say. First it was even us having a baby, now its us have _two _baby. That's double the trouble. We sit in an awkward silence. Well awkward for the stupid doctor. Clove and I are trying to get our heads around this situation.

"cato"

"no clove. Don't say anything, we can do this. I love you and this is everything we have ever wanted. We're having two babies. That more than I would have imagined. Lets do this."

"you're right. This is more than we could ever imagine and its perfect. I get two of you. I love you so much and I think we're ready"

"would you like to know the genders?" doctor Whats-his-face is still awkwardly sitting next to us. I look at clove and immediately know the answer.

"yes" I say suddenly getting a tiny bit nervous and squeezing cloe's hand which I hadn't realized I was holding. The doc starts pressing some more buttons while we sit in silence.

"well lets see….ahh yes, it seems that your first one, which is here" he says pointing to the screen that showed two little people things. They're the most beautiful blobs I have ever seen and they're mine. The one on the left he is pointing to. "it's a …boy!"

We're having a boy. Wow. Small tears start to form and once I see that clove is crying too, I left them descend down my face. We're having a boy.

"and this one" pointing to the right one. "is a …girl!" a boy and a girl.

"wow" is all I can choke out but that's enough. Today has had so many things happening we're having twins; a boy and a girl.

* * *

**Ok so I know that this is small but I'm leaving to go to the beach in like 5 mins. I might be able to update on Friday(my time) but i will be leaving again on Saturday until the next Saturday so who knows. YAYAYAYAYAY A BOY AND GIRL.**

**IMPORTANT**

**Im not sure what to call them so here are some suggestions tell me and the most people wanting that name will win.**

**Girl: carly, cassie, caeli, Caitlyn, Carmen, Jessica, layla, Hannah, Constance(my favourite)**

**Boy: callum, caden, camren, chad, Charlie(my favourite), Aaron, Aden.**


	16. Pregnancy

**Hey guys, im sorry but this will not be the last , I have had a very busy day today and will only post this chapter for the next couple of days since I will be away at the beach with no reception. I will be gone for the next week and a bit but I have tried to give you guys a good chapter.**

You could say that cato and I have it all. Well at least that's what I think anyway. We do have it all; we both love each other, money isn't an issue, we are having two beautiful babies that are showing more life every day and our family is very happy.

4 months

"clover!" shit it's those peppy girls who never leave me alone .i quickly change the direction I'm walking in and speed walk away, trying to keep away from those irritating girls. you could say they were fans of me, cato and the twins but that would be an understatement. They _never _leave me alone. Always asking nonsense like 'have you picked out names', 'will you change their appearances' and 'are you giving them up?'. I hate them. They say that they love us but then say we cant handle our babies. What are their problems? It's so annoying how they do this. I hate them and their stupid outfits. Where did they come from. Ughhhh I hate everything right now.

"stupid fucking people don't know who they're messing with" I grumble. I run into what feels like a rock wall.

"woah, clove?" I raise my head and find cato staring quizzically down at me.

"mmmmhhhhh hi babe" he grabs my hand and starts tracing circles softly on my hand.

"something wrong hun?"

"yes, those stupid peppy pants girls never leave me alone. Their jabbering never stops _and _they think they can name our twins" I fuming now. How dare they?

….

5 months

Cato POV

"cattoooo"

"yes hun?"

"I want ice cream"

"ummm I think you ate it all"

"no! I need ice cream NOW"

"well I'm sorry clove but we don't have any"

"DAMN FUCKING PEOPLE ARE KILLING ME" shit cloves having another one of her tantrums. This usually happens when she is hungry and it evolves into a full blown screaming fit. I now know why everyone says don't mess with an angry pregnant women. Especially clove.

"clovey babe, I think we could go ask some people if they have some-"

"no its ok. I want waffles, apples and cheese now" ewwww these pregnancy cravings are weird but I cant argue with clove.

…

6 months

Cato POV

6 months in, 3 more to go

"oh my gosh! CATO!"

"Mmmhhhh yeah?" I roll over on our bed still more than half asleep. Looking into her surprised expression and wide eyes.

"they just kicked"

"really hun?"

"yes"

"wow" I, now fully awake, roll over onto clove. Placing my hands on her swollen belly.

"they're really in there aren't they clove" I ask. Rubbing circles on the giant mound.

"what you thought was just getting fat now?"

"haha no but it's just so….wow, you know?"

"yeah I do" I pull clove into a soft kiss which she instantly responds to then making it more into a deep passionate kiss. But we cant go any further than making out. This is why I hate pregnancy.

…..

7 months

"carly?"

"no" responds cato.

"callum?"

"no"

"cassie?"

"no"

"caden"

"no"

"ughhh you two, just give it a rest will you?" cali, clove's sister, interrupts our name brainstorming. We've been going at it for hours now. Caitlyn, Carmen, Jessica, layla, Hannah, caden, camren, chad, Aaron, Aden. There are just too many options. These are our children and they will have these names for the rest of their lives. They have to be perfect. My parents, clove's mum, sister and us are in our apartment thinking of some names."you guys are overthinking this, just wait til the birth and when you see them, you'll know.

"you're right cali, we should. Thank you, I really appreci- I want cookies, giant chocolate chip cookies. CATO"

"yeah, yeah I got babe"

….

8 months and 2 weeks

"clove"

"no"

knock knock, "clove"

"no cato, you're not seeing me like this"

Bang bang, "clove please, just open the bathroom door, I don't care if you're a little bigger you're growing our babies inside of you"

"please cato, I cant let you see me like this; I'm disgusting" this has been going on for about 2 weeks, clove doesn't believe she's beautiful but she thinks that she's fat and ugly. She's carrying twins for pete's sake. Unfortunately, she has locked the door.

CRASH, CRASH THUMP. "clove?clove? are you ok?"

"CATO help, the babies-er-somethings wrong-i-I'm bleeding" shit

"clove it's ok, everything will be all right just try and move away from the door, I'm gonna break it down now. Hold on." I turn side on and launch myself at the door, it makes a slight cracking sound but doesn't break so I repeat this another time until I tumble through the door finding blood and a rolled up clove laying on our bathroom floor. I grab face, swollen from tears and unnaturally shaking. "everything will be fine babe just hang in there.i say this just as her ear-aching screams echo through our apartment. I quickly bundle her in my arms and sprint out the door in the direction of the hospital wing.

"cato…. It hurts so bad!"

"I know baby, I know. We're almost there" I burst through the doors. "someone help me please!"

"sir is something wrong?" a nearby nurse of doctor

"my-my clove-the babies-she's bleeding"I stutter out and before I could say anything else, she is taken from my arms and whisked away with 5 other people following behind shouting random things. The last thing I hear is "There's no heartbeat"

**Sorry again but I have no time and need to pack. I'm really tired right now but had to write this for you guys. Bya, Love Paige**


	17. Birthing Screams

**hi people I'm back from camping at the beach! It was so boring being without electricity or reception for one week because being a teenager, it is my life. First up, NEITHER CLOVE OR THE BABIES DIED well clove's heart stopped beating but that is it so stop saying that please. I know I left a big cliff hanger but I really was running out of time and it was fun hehehe I'm so evil. Anyways, this may be confusing and I'm sorry but I have written this like five times, writers block. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my responses are below….**

Guest who said "Please don't let Clove lose a baby again. Let Cato hear wrong. I'm sure "there's no heartbeat" is from another patient." – hahaha that is creative.

123 – NO SHE DIDN'T LOSE THE BABIES

Guest

Guest

Guest

amber

JadeyBear – I also really like lily since it is the name of a really good friend of mine but it is not on the list. I think I might put it in her full name though.

Guest

Guest

Guest who said "how about arena for the girl and calder for the boy"- they would be great names but unfortunately this is a reviewers vote and so I cant decide.

Guest

Kylie

Guest

JadeyBear99

Smileyduck

Guest

Clato 27

Clato4EverAndAlways

Carolina Evans-Potter

Hannie597

jng1 – that's funny

becky199469

Mockingjay200

MysteryNight

**Enjoy and please review for an epilogue of the twins and clato!**

I can't win, I can't reign_I will never win this game_

Without you, without you

I am lost, I am vain, _I will never be the same_

Without you, without you  
I won't run, I won't fly

I will never make it by

Without you, without you I can't rest,

I can't fight All I need is you and I

Without you

…  
previously…

_The last thing I hear is "There's no heartbeat"_

...

Cato POV

"CLOVE NO CLOVE" I scream for her over and over again still in the hospital hallway.

"cato what are you doing?" for a split second I think it's my clove but no, it's enobaria holding me very tightly.

"clove" is all I can stutter out

"she's in there now giving birth to your babies right now" she practically screams in my face, pushing me down the hallway.

"no I heard them say it, that she's not breathing"

"haha fat chance pretty boy" she still uses our old nickname at a time like this, typical ennie, "cant you hear the noise? That's clove chucking a spaz whilst giving birth to _your _twins" shit a think to myself as I take off running towards the loud screaming and crashes.

I finally find the door which holds my clove and find her screaming her head off. She's throwing anything she can get her hands on. The last thing I think to myself before I rush to her side is "this is gonna be a long birth cato"

**So this is sort of a filler chapter sorry that I haven't updated in ages but I have been sick and school is crazy! Love you I will update soon, hopefully**


	18. sorry update

Ok so I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a month or so but this is the last few weeks of school for the year and they are TERRIBLE. My mum and sister are in Europe so I'm alone for long periods of time and I'm lonely. I will however, be updated during the holidays which is in a couple of weeks and I will be re-uploading the story with some more editing.

Bye and merry christmas


	19. The End

Cato couldn't contain his happiness as he stared down at the two small bundles of joy cradling in his arms. "you two will be creating a lot of mischief while you grow up but mummy and daddy love you anyway" he whispered to the two sleeping babies.

Their horrific birth had lasted almost 2 days- 45 hours to be exact but cato believed that clove held strong the entire time.

There was, however, many times when her blood-curdling screams could be heard throughout the hospital and other times where her eyes would close and she seemed to almost drift away.

But, after those many hours of screaming, shouting, thrashing and shouting, clove pushed out two healthy, beautiful babies- a boy and a girl. So, as cato awaited clove's awakening he fantasised the future he, clove and these two beautiful babies would have.

He knew that whatever happened-no matter how bad- everything would be alright.

* * *

"how about carly?" cato asked feeling brain-dead as he and clove try to name their newborns.

"seriously cato? No" clove, who was equally brain-dead but stubborn as hell shot back.

They had previously brainstormed babies' names but since they didn't know the genders, they had two keep both sets of names in mind.

After a couple of hours of brainstorming, the couple agreed that the naming process would be easier after the birth but now they are both beginning the regret that decision. "how about….. Constance….and ummmm-"

Cato interrupts his babies mother " and Charlie"

"yes!, so Constance…..lily? and Charlie….-" again clove is cut off by her partner

"Caden"

"ok, Constance lily Ludwig and Charlie Caden Ludwig. I love it" Cato plants a quick kiss on Clove's lips before embracing her in a tight hug which proved to be difficult from cloves ongoing pains and the positions on her hospital bed, plus the two sleeping babies in each of their arms.

Both babies stare fascinated by the sight of their parents embrace.

Then return to the interesting lights around the hospital room. "Cato, Clove , Charlie and Constance, one big happy family" clove sighs

"well not yet, there is still one aspect of our lives not yet fulfilled" clove stares at her partner with a mixture of confusion and excitement circling her body, as cato takes a deep breath and reaches into his front pocket for the small box inside his pant pockets.

After another deep breath, cato holds out the unopened box, " clove, I have loved you since the moment we were six and you punched me in the I did deserve it since I called you weak, which defiantly isn't what you would be described as. You just gave me the two most beautiful gifts in the world and for that a will forever be grateful, however, now I need to ask for one more favour from you." He opens the small box, exposing the vined diamond ring, "Clove Carly Fuhrman, will you do me the honour of marrying me and becoming the world's most amazing mother to Constance and Charlie?" He stared hopefully into clove's deep brown eyes, looking for any signs of the answer.

She smiled and stared back "that was the longest proposal speech I have ever heard" and just as cato face fell with disappointment, "I love you too cato and it will never be a favour marrying you. Yes" large smiles spread across both their faces as cato slipped the engagement ring onto her slim finger.

Yes, cato thought, things will be ok.

* * *

3 months later, the rebellion ended and the happy family moved to district four will Finnick, Annie and Finnick Jr. Both families were ecstatic to leave the confinements of underground district thirteen.

Finnick jr had been born one month and one day after Charlie and Constance, and all three babies were happy little monsters with cute chubby limbs and faces.

Shortly after settling into district four, Cato and Clove married on the beach with a small ceremony of close friends and family.

Panem thrived from its new found freedom and peace was across the lands. Some made contact with surrounding continents and even travelled.

People were allowed to travel safely throughout Panem and a democratic government which their ancestors used was the new order of government.

Life for everyone was safe and sound.

So, at last, everyone throughout Panem could claim that life was in fact perfect.

The End.

**So now I have finished my story!FINALLY lol. I may be doing a chapter on the life of Charlie and Constance when they are 17 years old. Also, im thinking of writing a modern day clato fanfic but that will be after I have finished editing, improving and reuploading this entire story. I will make some changes so you can also read that. Any suggestion for a new title?**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and voted for the baby names. In the end, the tally came to 6 votes for Charlie and Caden, and 5 votes for Constance. One reviewer voted for lily which is not on the list it made sense so I gave Constance that as her middle name. Here are the results….jessica- 1**

**caden-6**

**charlie-6**

**constance-5**

**jayden-1**

**cassie-4**

**aaron-4**

**cameron-1**

**carly-3**

**layla-3**

**callum-1**

**caeli-1**

**The URLs are links to Clove's engagement ring**

** vintage-style-vine-leaf-engagement-ring/by/GreenLakeJewelryWorks/**

** vintage-style-vine-leaf-engagement-ring/by/GreenLakeJewelryWorks/ **

**thank you again for your patience in my slow updating,**

**Love Paige**


End file.
